mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LegoPigeon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Vegeta page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Character Animation Hi, if your wanting to add the .gif animations that i use in my articles, i've been using Fighter Factory Ultimate. When im in this program, i load up the character and find the animation to the attack and the export the move at a suitable speed. If you would like to use this program here is the website - http://www.freewarefiles.com/Fighter-Factory_program_19675.html This program can also take the images of the moves as well which i do if i carn't get the animation of the move. I hope this imfomation was useful. From Simster33 PS, i support the staying on the wikia Using FFU OK, below is a tutorial on how to use FFU to get gif animations from MUGEN characters... Step 1: First, open the FFU program and Load up the characters DEF file that you want, (Eg. Pingu) Step 2: When the charatcer opens, click on the animation button (as shown in the picture) to view all the animations for that character Step 3: When you find the move that you wish to extract, click on the button that looks like a cactus (as shown in the pic below) Step 4: When you done this, a menu will pop-up allowing you to change the speed of the animation. I personally like to pick the third speed as shown in the image. Step 5: When you've picked the speed of the animation, ave it in a appropiate place and then you can upload the GIF files onto the wiki site. As for images, to extract them, you click on the sprite button, find the required sprite and the click on the save sprite button. This will bring up a menu where you don't have to do anything other than click "OK". Then find a suitable place to save the file. Its improtant however that you save it as a Portable Network Graphic (.png) as the other types won't work on this wiki. I hope these tutorials explain how to get a gif animation and extracting sprite images, if you need anymore help, message me and i will try my best to explain how to do it. From Simster33 Website move No i havn't heard about this move until now, but if you want to know, when i went onto that site, i noticed that they have hardly had any edits to any of there pages since the move began. Also with the fact that people still come onto this site, add new pages and do edits make this site, in my opinion, the better alternative to the other site. I will stay on this site and continue doing edits and add new pages when i can. Hopefully, this site may become even more popular if more people continue doing the same as well and not worry about this move, i mean, most people prefer wikia sites to the other altentatives anyway. From Simster33 hi hi soon i will make Mugen creations see my profile if you want to know SOME of them Mariomario678910 20:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) well the roblox creations will be a great Throwback Mariomario678910 01:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey thnx Hey thnx for editing the precure page for the Precure Marble Screw/Twister~ Gave me a hand~ =] Batman and Sprites Hi LegoPigeon. I have done the Batman page and sprites for you. By the way, if you are having difficulty finding the right spirtes to match a move, you could try doing what i normally do when creating the movelist for characters by looking at the Read-me file which usually comes with the character and then test each command in the game to see what each move does so i have an idea of what move im looking for. If a character dosn't have a Read-me file, i usually guess commands in the game to see what i get, write down the commands and then look for the sprites. Also when i find a move with no name, i sometimes make one up which suits the move. I hope this helps you and ask me if you are still stuck on anything, i'll try my best to explain Simster33 the final fantasy section needs one since there so many characters and stages people will want to know whats all there rather then going thu one thing at a time mega man section he needs to be added http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/King the powwer ranger section needs a template this needs to be not only added but also move to the mortal kombat stage http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Hell_Road the last 3 sections that needs a template are Sailor Moon cyberbots and clay fighters thought you might like this see this since there more to the simpson section http://xedarts.ya.st/ its mostly just stages to add how do i make a =template for those who dont have one do i use the stage or the character page= how do i make a template that does not exiest yet i dont want it to me put in the stages or characters for someone else to edit by just anyone will either way but i would rather learn how that way i wont have to bother you all the time i know how to put characters on the templates and stages too but i dont know how to make one that does not already exiest i need a little help here i follow what you had on your blog but it did not come out right can you please help me http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Rangers also can you please edit the name to the pink ranger for me to pink ranger rather then pink power ranger plz thank you ill try that iam having a problem with 2 of the characters showing up tiger zord wont even come up and until the pink ranger gets her name change she wont be on the template please delete this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuya_Mishima Wrong Category Superman is not a villain. Put it on heroes. Favicon Change (Favicon being the small image on a tab). Seeing as I am not an Admin and therefore can't do this, wouldn't the Favicon look better if it was the actual M.U.G.E.N logo (the one you see on the taskbar when you are playing it), and not some blue square with some unreadable writing on it; as you are an Admin, you could change it. Just saying. 20:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hey,thanks for the tab. Oh, you're using Windows 7 so you wouldn't see the small 16x16 icon! I'm using XP. Anyway, this is what I meant: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tinymugenlogo.png Save that image and go here: http://tools.dynamicdrive.com/favicon/ Follow the instructions and there you go! 11:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I think you may have misunderstood what I was trying to say. Save Tinymugenlogo.png to your computer. Go to http://tools.dynamicdrive.com/favicon/ Upload the above .png file by pressing browse. (ignore the message that appears to the right) Click create icon and save the .ico to your computer. Replace the old one. It wont update for a while btw. 16:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) One of the many banned users has realized my true awesomeness and is begging me to unban him/her. Jenngra505 01:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) oops the person who told me thats mind went cuckoo but I did give the user wikia warnings. 13:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I have no idea how to use FFU. I need help with it. I downloaded this unfinished char, it has pics and sounds, but its not MADE. So I plz need to know how to use it. Thank You, Joshmatt2 Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. In order to guarantee that your main page continues to function properly, I had to make a few slight tweaks to it. Thanks for your hopeful understanding. - Wagnike2 18:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! This is ForestLeafKenta, not logged in, but just wanna say thnx for helping edit the Pretty Cure Page (Which I created obviously~) =] Hope you'll help with the Cure Blossom One too~ Thanks I forgot to thank you for putting a link to my article on the main page, so... thank you! 14:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Logo Not going to lie, but when I first saw the M.U.G.E.N Database logo someone put up this wiki, I pretty much facepalmed. Not only does it look completely rushed, but people read it as Database M.U.G.E.N. I've had an idea for a new logo for some time now, featuring a black background with green stips and pulses of data travelling through them. Unfortunately, I never got round to doing it... until now! It took about half an hour or so, but I think it portays my idea pretty clearly. I hope you like it :) http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Title.png P.S. If you think it looks blurry, that's because I had to shrink it to 250x65 pixels... couldn't be helped :P 23:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks You Thanks You For Your Edit Of Crashman And Cut Man Page Thanks You For Noting The Excursion Version Of Cut Man Thanks You For Helping Me You:Rayosytruenos really need to add some information on the left-side of your article, because you can't just leave an infobox, no, you must explain what is in the infobox. Also, explain in the history of the character, or maybe even add a video. Me:Ok but i not find a video but i add history of the characters must make a question video is forever need? Wikia Contributors Something needs to be done about things like Category:YouSuck. Isn't there a way to disable the ability for unregistered users to create pages? Then they'd HAVE to create an account to make a page, and if that page be like page above, you can ban them. Just a thought. 17:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) A troll. Looks like we have a troll in the house. When you get on, try to block the dude. Plus there are two unregistered hooligans messing up some the articles. I've got those two unregistered users IP addresses. Here they are 74.74.103.249 68.40.108.177. Those were the shenigans that have been causing trouble. Metalkong1 06:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. We appear to have been under severe attack lately from these trolls (whoever they are) and something needs to be done about this! As I said above, LegoPigeon needs to disable to ability for non-registered users to create pages. Another thing, is that such 'troll' articles shouldn't go to the articles for deletion page, but instead should be deleted straight away. Also, I believe SumPhaggit is one of these trolls, considering that this person created the Penis page. 16:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) More trolls are screwing up profiles of other people's user accounts. YOU now need to disabe their user accounts. Some of them cyberlully these people: User:Wlanman, User:Slk Mugen, User:Metalkong1. Since your busy Legopigeon, you got to promote someone to be in your place for now. Plus, Merry Christmas. P.S. If the situation gets out of hand, do you what need to do prevent such nuisances from frequently happening. Metalkong1 00:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) One appears to be back.Metalkong1 19:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You forget to fix MUGEN article click MUGEN to read then ask Metalkong to fix it about i know megaman characters ok i add info the videos are not posibly forever ok You're back?! Welcome back! So yeah, in your absence a lot of troll attacks have been occurring around the wiki, mainly on the Street Fighter pages. Two known registered users SumPhaggit and SomeDudethatlikesmexicans attacked some of the pages (although they haven't been around for a while), but the majority comes from Wikia Contributors. Two of the main 'hooligans' are and . Oh, and did you enjoy your vacation :) 20:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Legopigeon, The other trolls I mentioned earlier on your page have been dealt with by Jenngra505. Sumphaggit was blocked too. You have been on vacation? I wonder if you had a great New Year and a happy Christmas. Metalkong1 23:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion: A chat for the Mugen Wikia? Uhhh... I have a suggestion...I have been thinking that we could possibly have a chat room for the Mugen Wikia. Some of the other wikis have chatrooms and it could probably slightly draw more attention to this wiki and create an atmosphere of where one can talk about topics related to Mugen. If you think its all right or not , then inform me when you have the time. Metalkong1 00:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Legopigeon! Metalkong1 01:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Incompatibility bug Hi! Today i started using Opera Browser and i found out that you can't edit anything on that browser... i dunno why but is annoying and stops me a bit... I'm using Firefox to write this too. Naoki2534 03:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request In light of recent 'trolling', I believe that this wiki needs more active administrators. I generally go on this wiki every day to see how it is 'keeping up', to correct a few pages, or make new ones, and to roll my eyes at any failed trolling attempts (and then revert them if possible). Here the statement I put on this page as to why I would like to be an Admin (note this was made a little while ago): The main reason I would like to be an Admin is because of the battle we are currently having with trolls. There are not enough active Admins to deal with the situation and these 'troll' pages need to be deleted immediately. Certain users need to be banned (such as SumPhaggit) so that this wiki can progress without such 'hinderance'. You can see the quality of work I can do with such articles like Gallade, Zeeky H. Bomb and Zero (Kirby). The current logo for the MUGEN Database was created by me, and it was my idea to use the M.U.G.E.N logo as the favicon. I also created an article which explains how to create a good-looking article (with Pokémon in mind) that was later added to the main page by LegoPigeon. I will respect your decision (even if it be to decline my request) 23:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat mods. Now since we have a chatroom Legopigeon, you might want to consider to have some chat moderators. Metalkong1 02:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) A not registered troll. Excuse me Lego but someone is trolling us... he calls itself Yuo under IP 84.125.160.247. Could you make somthing about it and maybe make only users can edit here? Naoki2534 17:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks LegoPigeon for making me an administrator of this wiki! I'll continue to help this wiki progress in the same manner I always have, but will keep an eye out for any trolls who happen to set foot on here again. Thanks once again - that's two wikis that I'm an admin on now :D 19:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Long timed Admin applicance? Long time isn't? i must say welcome back!. I posted an admin applicance quite time ago but i haven't received a yes or a no, so could ya check up the Administrators page? i have a life outside of mugen dude hell i have not even been on mugenfreeforall in some time either. yeah i know you seen my post on winterhold i was wondering if you would help me with my post when it come to the info section at this moment of time i cant do as much as i use too not at home been staying with a friend so i can make some posts on here with infomation but i cant fill out the whole thing as iam on a labtop and its much harder when you dont have a mouse so if you can help out that would be useful i notice no one really post much on here any more mostly they just reedit whats already on here so let me know please and thank you Palettes What Fighter Factory do you use? I use Fighter Factory Ultimate. 20:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Well that makes it much easier to explain :) It's simple really, you go under the palettes tab, take a printscreen of the sprite you see on the bottom (should be the first frame of the idle animation), open in Photoshop (or any program that allows you to make images have a transparent background), remove the background colour, save as .png, and then repeat the process for as many palettes there are. When putting them in the articles, make sure that they go palette 1 - 12 and not the other way round. 09:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Which is why I said to printscreen it (PrtScrn), and then paste the printscreen into Photoshop (or Gimp in your case). 16:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Nuked articles image OK. The Duke Nukem logo does look nice, but for one thing it's too big, and the other is that the A-Bomb is a relatively famous character amongst MUGENites, plus it's a nuke, so it works. 20:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall feature. Hello again Pigeon! I'll be direct... i think this wiki needs a Message Wall to be a little more friendly... however it replaces the way helpful User Talks so i'm not quite sure so... What do you think? Naoki2534 20:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I ''think that it's a bit unecessary. As you've said, it erases what has been put on your talk page. But yeah, what do you think Lego? 20:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I'd rather keep the talk page. Badges Did you turn the badges feature on? 19:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) LegoPigeon didn't turn it on I did. Jenngra505 20:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough... 20:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) hey dude thanks for helping me with some off the articles as soon as i move and get to use my own computer and have more time i will take care to make the articles much better then i have been doing so but until then ill help with some of them that never been made and if you or anyone else has the time to help that would be greatful thought you should know 2 of my artcles is being deleted by some dude name Naoki2534 (Deleted Article) (Deleted Article) both of them have porn Help I put in a moveset for the Annoying Orange but I need pictures. Jenngra505 00:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:MUGEN Help My only guess is that it ''is ''something to do with your computer. First things first, what version of M.U.G.E.N are you running? My laptop refused to play M.U.G.E.N 1.0 at full speed, and so, it was horribly laggy. After a factory reset, things went back to normal. I think M.U.G.E.N went like that for me because I downloaded the Hatsune Miku character (this is a guess BTW). I would only advise a factory reset as a last resort. Try defragmenting your hard drive and using disk cleanup. If that doesn't work, let me know and I'll put your question on MUGEN Guild. Can you remember the last thing you did on M.U.G.E.N before it happened? 18:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've always had problems with M.U.G.E.N 1.0 in fullscreen mode. Have you tried it in windowed mode? You could try disc cleanup, if you haven't already. 08:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- I really need that Mario Mayhem Stage. Can you give me it? It's for a MUGEN battle. Nodog438 15:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) About Your Mugen Roster Do You Have WinMugen, Or You Just Don't Like Doug1105's Stuff?AngryNoahs (talk) 15:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, LP. Do you still have DJ-Van's stages? -Gordon Thankoo! I noticed you added a screenie of the Vim Factory as one of the badge images. I really appreciate that :) 23:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Alucard please change the name to alucard Hellsing can you re name this to =Alucard Hellsing that is his full name= http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Alucard first of all that is his whole full name and second of all if you do some reserch there are other characters with the same name such as the character from casltevnia who name seem to only be Alucard http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castlevania:_Symphony_of_the_Night look it up if you dont belive me Just clarifying... It is the jump '''start '''you said that was slow on Rotom, right? The bit before Rotom leaves the ground (or where he is levitating in this case)? Or was it not. If it is the jump start you're talking about, then I have no idea what you're talking about :P All frames in that animation are 2 ticks long - if I adjusted them to 1 tick long, then it'd look silly. 20:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Pigeon. I noticed 2 people are trolling you on DeviantArt. Don't worry, dude. I'm on your side. They're just racist trolls. '-Gordon''' Message test thingy Did you see a silvery box in the bottom-right-hand corner? What did it say? *insert text here* Oh, and I've renamed the Edit button to Fight! instead :) 12:49, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kung Fu Bender Yes, he is. Well, I created an article about Kung Fu Bender. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 12:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Rabbitgentleman Interesting... Bringing the idea of featured articles onto the Wiki, eh? Nice. One thing though: we're going to need a "featured article candidates" pages, where users vote on whether an article should be featured or not, rather than everyone just picking their favourite articles, which we wouldn't want (hinting at Wlan and Beanfan featuring their own articles ¬_¬). Articles would be listed on the candidates page through mentions on the respective article's talk page. Featured articles are considered the BEST pages on the Wiki, which luckily, Kung Fu Man and Zeeky are :) 23:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin application Hi Legopigeon, I applied to be an admin. I have left my testimony on the MUGEN Database: Administrators page. To be specific, I could be suitable as a sysop. Please take your time to consider to it. If I am to be not accepted then I respect your decision. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 19:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Review for Maggie Simpson can you do a review for this character It's really just a spriteswap of meg (hence the fact that the file is named "meg" and her fallback animation utilizes Meg's sprites). It's AI is very easy and what's the deal with the ski projectile? Other than that, it isn't that bad. 3/5 22:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I was wondering if I could become an admin (sysop) . I have served this wiki for two years with faith and have contributed articles of mostly excellent quality and have repelled troll attacks in the past. If I cannot become an admin, I will respect your decision. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 21:28, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Brandon1991 dylan hates me Link 1478 thanks if you can send some mortal kombat sprite I design Link 1478 (talk) 04:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I don't have any Mortal Kombat sprites. 19:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to chat... ...I don't really feel so good....I'm being bullied... ...He's not on usually....He's too busy... 03:55, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Hi LegoPigeon, My name's Mike and I'm with Wikia's Community Development team. I just wanted to check in with you guys on the M.U.G.E.N Database and see if you needed help with anything. You seem to have everything in order, but we like to let Admins know that if they need help with visuals, organization, or whatever, we're more than happy to help. I also wanted to let you know that I was planning on making a few basic changes to the mainpage, simple stuff like adding a content portal, some basic headers, and tweaking the about section visually. We were also interested in putting a skin/background on the Wiki if you guys don't mind. The idea is to make the mainpage a little more visually appealing so we can make sure people see all the great content you've got on here. Naturally, this stuff is all at your discretion, if you think something's a bad idea for the Wiki, please let me know and we can remove it or hopefully find a way to make it work. Thanks for your contributions to the Wiki, and please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Do You Know Who Is Ranked #1 On The Wiki? LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 19:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks like somebody doesn't know our boss. 20:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC)